


Just Don't Go

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates, Short One Shot, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Ben and Rey are roommates and Ben is constantly blowing up at Rey for being messy, eating his food, but Rey always just smiles and takes it. That’s because she knows Ben’s secret. He talks in his sleep. Mainly about how much he loves her and wants her to be his wife.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Just Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/gifts).



> Based on [ this](https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean/status/1331357748110520321?s=20) prompt!

Ben taps on the door to Rey’s room.

“What?” she asks tersely when she opens the door.

Ben sighs deeply. “What happened to my Honey Nut Cheerios, Rey?”

“Oh, um...well, you see, I was out of my cereal, and I was running late for work, so I took some of yours. I’ll buy you a new box.”

Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is probably the tenth time you’ve eaten my Honey Nut Cheerios, Rey.”

“Okay, ten is a BIT of an exaggeration.”

“Either way, you need to stop eating my food, Rey.”

“I don’t do it that often, and I always have a good excuse and I always replace the food I’ve eaten.”

“You shouldn’t be taking my food in the first place.”

“Alright, alright I won’t take it anymore. Jeez.”

“And another thing— you left your cereal bowl and coffee mug out on the table. The least you could do is take them to the sink, Rey. And speaking of the sink, you’ve left your unwashed dishes in it for a few days now.”

“I was going to wash the dishes as soon as I finish this essay I’m working on,” she insists.

“You really need to start being more considerate of the fact that you live with another person, Rey.”

Rey scoffs. “Oh, so now I’m inconsiderate? I’m just kind of distracted right now, between working two jobs and going to school full time, it’s a lot. Especially now that I have a ton of final exams and final projects and final essays to work on. So if you could please cut me some slack, I’d appreciate it, Ben,” she says coldly.

“Well, I’ve cut you a lot of slack already, Rey, and I’m getting really, really fucking sick of this,” he snaps harshly. 

They’ve had their squabbles about this kind of stuff in the past, but it’s never gotten this heated. And Rey has always taken it in stride, because she knows his secret: he talks about her in his sleep. He talks about how in love with her he is, about all his hopes and dreams for their future. But right now she doesn’t feel very loved. Right now she just feels like a nuisance. And she really is trying her best. She doesn’t do these things to be a jerk. She just has a lot on her plate, and it makes her forgetful sometimes. And she feels like he’s not even trying to be understanding of that. 

She feels tears prickling in her eyes and a heaviness in her chest.

“You know what, if it bothers you so much, maybe I should just leave.”

Ben’s expression shifts from coldness to confusion and concern. His brows knit together. “Wait, what? What do you mean? What are you talking about, Rey?”

“Maybe I should just move out. Obviously we don’t get on well as roommates; all I do is get on your nerves. So I think maybe I should just go.”

“Rey, please. I’m sorry. I worked an overnight shift last night so I’m exhausted and my fuse is shorter than usual and I was looking forward to coming home and having some Cheerios but then they were gone and then on top of that I saw the mess and it just set me off. But I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m sorry. Please just—“ His voice cracks. “Please just don’t go. Because you know what I was looking forward to during my shift even more than my bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios? Coming home to you. Coming home to you is always the best part of my day. Even if you frustrate me sometimes. Because—“

“Because why, Ben?” Rey asks softly.

“Because I love you, Rey, and, God, you drive me crazy sometimes, but the truth is, I’d miss the cereal bowls and coffee cups left on the table and the dirty dishes in the sink the moment you left because — because I love you, Rey. I love you so much. Just — please don’t leave. It would break my heart.”

Rey’s lips twist into a smile. “I was wondering when you’d finally tell me.”

Ben scrunches up his face in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“You’re always talking about me in your sleep. How much you love me, how you want to marry me.”

Ben turns bright red, his blush spreading all the way to the tips of his ears.

Rey suppresses a giggle. “You’re cute when you blush, Benjamin. And I owe you an apology, too. You’re right, I haven’t been very considerate. I just got wrapped up in my own world with school and work and everything and forgot I need to remember that I live with someone else.”

“I should’ve been more considerate of the fact that you have a lot on your plate, though, and not yelled at you like that. Maybe we can find a compromise. Like, if you can at least remember to bring your dishes to the sink, I can learn to live with dirty dishes in the sink as long as you wash them within a day or two.”

“I think that’s fair.”

“And I’ll start buying the jumbo size Honey Nut Cheerios so we can share,” he adds softly. 

Rey smiles. “That sounds perfect. And can I tell you something, Ben?”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“I love you, too. So much. I always have and I always will.”

Ben smiles a wide, toothy grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling, his amber colored eyes tinged with unshed happy tears. 

“So you’re not moving out, then?”

“Of course not. Although I might like to start sleeping in your room...”

Ben smirks playfully, taking a step toward her and brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “That can be arranged,” he murmurs. 

Rey smiles back at him, biting down on her lower lip. “So are you gonna kiss me or what, Benjamin?”


End file.
